Highschool with the Akatsuki
by RavenHeartL
Summary: Deidara's the new kid in school, attempting to leave the past behind him and start off afresh. But will all that hope of a normal life fade away when two of the most powerful school gangs take an interest in him? Especially as those two particular gangs are sworn enemies seeking to destroy eachother. - Going to be re-written soon
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of a soon to be Akatsuki Highschool series.**

Deidara stared at the tall grey archway, wondering if his life could get any more miserable than now.

"Konoha High" He read aloud from the sign in front of him.

_New school, new start, right?_

He had moved from school to school for most of his life, often getting kicked out of them for 'accidentally' blowing stuff up.

The teachers never knew where he'd get the explosive clay, and he'd never tell them. He always argued that it was his 'Art', but they would never listen.

He only made small explosive clay models though, he would never intentionally **hurt** someone with them, he tried explaining to them all, but alas, to no avail.

They could never understand that art was never meant to be contained on a blank piece of paper, sure, it might be good to look at at first, but soon enough, it would get boring.

As you pass it and look at it everyday, you would slowly lose your admiration for the piece, and it would just become another piece of paper on the wall, doomed to be looked down upon for the remainder of its life.

_No, true art is an… explosion!_

It was so obvious, how can they not see it! True art is not something to be looked down on over and over again, no, it's meant to be fleeting. The second of beauty that can only be seen once. _The art that is only witnessed in that fleeting second of explosion_.

Unfortunately, explosives are illegal, and all his art assignments in his previous school had to be done on paper. He still got his true meaning of art across though. He would set fire to every single one of his assignments after his teacher had seen them, so they can always be remembered as 'fleeting'.

This evidently led to him 'accidentally' setting his previous school on fire, which led to him being kicked out of yet another school.

He groaned quietly to himself, his hand reaching up to his long blond hair, just about to pull it away from his left eye, when he suddenly froze. He quickly pulled his fringe back down, making sure it covered the left side of his face before anyone saw him.

Luckily, there were only a hand-full of people around, and no one had really taken any notice of the new kid.

_Thank-god__ ,they almost saw, they almost found out. _He had to be careful from now on.

Sighing, he tightened the ponytail half his hair was in, letting the rest of his golden locks fall freely down his back. He had often been mistaken as a girl, and that had led to many awkward conversations when explaining that he was, in fact, a guy. He often wondered why he hadn't just cut it all off, but he always dismissed the idea. It felt… right, for some reason.

An ear splitting screech sounded from the school building, signaling the start of the school day.

_It's going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

"UNHAND ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

Deidara stopped just short of the school entrance and turned around, wondering which direction that scream came from.

"I SWEAR TO JASHIN I WILL FUCKING KI… GAHHH THAT FUCKING HURT YOU ASSHOLES"

Deidara turned a corner and ran in the direction he thought the voice was coming from.

_Damn, where is this person, he sounds like he's in some serious trouble._

Deidara turned a corner and skid to a halt, his eyes widening as he slowly took in the scene before him.

A boy that looked close to the same age as Deidara, with slicked back silver hair and large lilac eyes, was pinned to the wall by his neck, struggling to be free of his captors, but to no avail, as a taller boy, also with silver hair and two red dots on his forehead, held him at an arms length away, avoiding his flailing legs.

"I'LL SACRIFING ALL YOU FUCKING SHITHEADS TO JASHIN, JUST YOU WA…" The boy gasped in pain as the captor's fist collided with his stomach, to the laughter of the two twins on either side of him, at least they look similar enough to be twins.

"Shut up, you miserable zealot, stay still, and maybe you may get out of this punishment alive" the other boy said, before tightening his grip on the younger boys neck, causing him to cry out in pain.

_What could I possibly do, on my own, against three people? This boy is done for… maybe I could just walk away. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll walk away and pretend nothing happened…_

Before Deidara knew it, he was running towards the three attackers, fist raised. The silver haired boy's eyes widened as he saw Deidara sprinting in his direction. They made eye contact, and Deidara ran even faster, so that he might get there before they rendered the boy unconscious. The silver haired boy struggled even more, trying to keep his attackers focused on him, which then resulted in a rather hard punch to his stomach, causing him to double up in pain.

There was a startled cry, as Deidara all but tackled the older boy to the ground, freeing the silver head from his death grip. The twins stood still, mouths wide open in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened to there master, who was still on the floor, aiming punches at the mysterious blond, who barely dodged them.

They were just about to help there leader, when one of them gave a startled yelp as fist connected with face, sending him flying a few feet before landing unconscious on the grass before him.

"TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING HEATHENS, THAT'S FOR ATTACKING ONE OF JASHINS CLOSEST WORSHIPERS, SHITHEADS" The silver haired boy screamed as he made to punch the second twin, but missed.

"Ukon!" He exclaimed, running over to his unconscious twin and feeling for a pulse.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY YOU FUCKING BASTARDS" The silver haired boy shouted, as he sprinted towards the one remaining twin.

Deidara was pinned to the ground by the larger boy, struggling furiously as a fist collided with his cheek, knocking the breath out of him. He continued trying to free himself, but he noticed his attacks were weaker now.

_Damn, I knew I should've never gotten involved._

He braced himself for the next punch, hoping to hell his fringe was still covering the left side of his face. He tensed as felt the weight on top of him lift up. Hesitantly he decided to open his one eye that wasn't hidden underneath his fringe. He saw the older boy pick up the unconscious body of the first twin, cradling him in his arms as he called out to the other twin, who was still being chased by the silver haired boy. The conscious twin then ran over to the older boy, poking his twin to see if he would respond.

The silver haired boy backed up and growled at them, knowing he couldn't fight them if they were together. The oldest then proceeded to stalk away, still carrying the unconscious twin in his arms.

Deidara lifted himself up onto his elbows, gasping at the searing pain in his right cheek. It was only then that the silver haired boy seemed to remember he wasn't alone and turned around to stare at his helper. The two of them made eye contact for a couple of seconds until Deidara looked away, a slight blush appearing on his bruised cheek.

"Are you going to help me up or what, un?" Deidara asked the silver haired boy.

It took a couple of minutes for the boy to realize he was talking to him, so he walked over to the blond and helped him into a sitting position.

"Thanks', un" Deidara mumbled in gratitude. The silver haired boy blinked twice, studying the blond in front of him. Deidara fidgeted uncomfortably, not liking the way the boy seemed to be staring at him in confusion. Suddenly, the boys eyes lit up in surprise.

"Wait, you're a boy!" The silver haired boy exclaimed, staring at Deidara with an amused expression.

"Of course I'm a fucking boy, un!" Deidara replied back, feeling hurt that he was, again, mistaken for a girl. He stuck his hand in front of him, staring at the ground in shame.

"I'm Deidara, un." He mumbled quietly to the other boy. He felt a hand firmly grasp his in a handshake.

"I'm Hidan, and don't you fucking forget it." He said, with a grin plastered on his brused face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who were those creeps anyway, un?" Deidara asked, still sitting on the ground.

"There fucking heathens alright" Growled Hidan.

"Can you be a bit more specific, un. Their names, perhaps?"

"Oh, yeah. You must be the new kid, otherwise you would know them by now" Hidan replied, lowering himself to the ground whilst grunting at the pain from the earlier attacks.

"The oldest, the one with the silvery-white hair. His name is Kimimaro. He's been around these parts for ages. The fuckhead picks a fight with almost everyone he comes into contact with. Almost everyone"

"Then you have the twins. They are in the year younger than us… assuming you're 15, like me?"

Deidara nodded in response, answering his question and indicating to Hidan that he can continue.

"It's not like you can tell the little fuckers apart or anything, but one of them is Sakon, the other Ukon. From the sound of it. The one I knocked the shit out of was Ukon. So you may be able to tell them apart if you look for the one with the giant-ass bruise on his face!"

Hidan gave Deidara a toothy grin, which Deidara returned, then winced as the pain in his cheek flared up. Hidan, didn't notice, as he was busy looking around for something.

"You lost something, un?" Deidara asked the frantic boy.

"My fucking pendant, the asswipes hit it out of my hand as I was about to start my ritual"

_Asswipe, that's an insult I've never heard before. I might just keep that one in mind…_

"Those fucking shitheads, they better not have lost it, or I swear to Jashin I'll murder every last one of those heathens!"

_I wonder who this Jashin person is that he keeps going on about._

Deidara grunted as he slowly stood up, making his body feel like it was on fire.

"How come you can move without difficulty, un? That guy… Kimimaro? He can really pack a lot of strength into his punches. I can only just stand up, and by the looks of it, I got off the lightest, un."

Hidan grinned, making him look like a bit of a psychopath, clutching a silver pendant to his chest.

"Thanks to my god, Jashin, I have been blessed with the ability to cope with pain a lot easier that most people. Some people say I am a human tank, cause' whatever's thrown at me, I'll just get up and brush it off. That's why no one would dare to mess with me… besides those guys, those guys are just fucking dicks" Hidan concluded.

_So this guy is a religious tank…?_

"So does that mean you can't feel pain?" Deidara questioned. He was starting to take a liking to the silver haired boy, considering they only met about 15 minutes ago.

"Hah, where would be the fun in not feeling pain? I never said I couldn't feel it, only that I can cope with it way more than others! Besides. Jashin loves pain, so it would be a waste if his followers couldn't feel it."

_This guy is fucking nuts… and the only friend I have in this damned place._

"And since it's apparently illegal to kill people, no idea why, I've just had to make do with slaughtering rodents!" Hidan said, a bored expression on his face.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly at the thought of Hidan stabbing at a rat repeatedly with an unknown weapon. He shivered slightly and his eyes locked with Hidans. Both sets of eyes shone with curiosity wanting to know more about each other, when suddenly, a small black bundle shot out from the shadows, racing past Hidan and Deidara. They watched the small animal stop and look back at them, with large black pupils, as if it were mocking them. Deidara heard a snarl come from his left. He turned just in time to see something silver gleam in Hidan's hand… It was a fork?

_Seriously, that's his weapon of choice… a fork? How the bloody hell is he going to kill a rat with a blunt fork?_

"YOU DARE MOCK JASHIN IN SUCH A WAY, YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE CRIME YOU HAVE COMMITED, YOU FUCKING HEATHEN-RAT!"

Deidara stared in amusement as his new found silver haired friend chased the ugly black rat around the field, waving his blunt fork around dangerously.

_Dangerously? That thing can do about as much damage as a spoon. If not less._

Deidara's good humor slowly evaporated as he saw his friend walking back to him, with a rat impaled on his fork, a giant grin plastered on his pale, bruised face.

"Served you right, you fucking rat." Hidan said to the struggling body of the impaled rodent.

"The hell, un, how did you catch that rat so quickly?"

"Isn't it obvious? Jashin obviously granted me to power to overcome this rat!" Hidan exclaimed excitedly.

_He needed power from a god to overcome a rat…?_

"What are you going to do with it now un?"

"Oh, yeah… Well, thing is, I didn't actually expect to catch it… so I don't know" Hidan replied sheepishly. His eyes suddenly lit up with a mischievous gleam.

"You should eat it! I dare you!" Hidan said, excitement clear in his voice.

"No way, un, there's no way I'm going to eat a rat!" Deidara exclaimed, disgusted.

"Come on Dei, It's be fun! Now eat the fucking rat!"

Deidara, eyes wide, could only look in shock as his friend tackled him to the ground, and basically sat on him, dangling the rat above his mouth, it's blood staining Deidara's lips.

"Then you will kiss it!"

"NO, UN, I DON'T WANT TO KISS A FUCKING RAT"

The rats mouth made contact with Deidara's lips, the rotten smell of death and possibly urine evident on the jet black fur. All Deidara could do was hold his breath and wait for the rat to be removed from his lips.

Time seemed to pass by slowly, as Deidara almost passed out with disgust at the dead rat on his lips. He could taste the blood through his closed lips… it tasted like dirt. Hidan finally decided to remove the rat, earning a glare of death from Deidara.

"WHAT THE FUCK, UN, I COULD CATCH A DISEASE FROM THAT RAT!"

Hidan burst out laughing at the blonds anger.

"Never thought my first kiss would be with a rat, un" Deidara mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, to Deidara's dismay, Hidan's ears twitched, and he turned around to stare at Deidara.

"Dude, you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Nope" Deidara replied, cursing Hidans acute sense of hearing.

"Not even a boy?"

"No, un. Not even a boy"

Hidan looked troubled at that, maybe even a hint of guilt, but it was soon replaced by amusement as he spotted Deidara's face start to blush.

"Umm, un?"

"Yeah Dei?"

"Could you please get off me? I'm pretty uncomfortable in this position, un" Hidan grinned as he pushed himself up off Deidara, the flush in the blonds cheek growing slightly darker.

"You might want to wash off all that blood before you get to class, or people might think you're a fucking vampire or something"

_Wait… class?_

"SHIT, I'M LATE TO CLASS, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY TIMETABLE FROM THE RECEPTION YET, UN" He shouted, a rush of panic overcoming him. He can't be expelled again! There aren't any other schools left for him… this is that last one.

"Relax blondie, just say you got lost or something, I'll say I found you and took you there, so maybe I can get out of another detention"

Deidara sighed, he was right, The school was so big, it was impossible not to get lost.

"Okay, I trust you. But call me blondie again, and you will know pain in the form of my art, un"

Hidan just laughed, and started walking in the direction of the main entrance, with Deidara running after him.

"If I had a penny for every death threat I've received, I would be able to buy this school, and everyone in it, including you, blondie… and that's just from this morning…"


	4. Chapter 4

The receptionist stared down at the two boys, disgust evident in her eyes. Deidara squirmed under her piercing glare. He didn't like it when people stared at him… he had been stared at too often in his life. He closed his eyes, wishing that she would glare at something else, anything else.

"You the new kid, boy?"

Deidara looked up, edging a bit closer to Hidan, the silver haired boy being oblivious and instead staring at the rabbit behind the receptionists counter, longing in his eyes. Deidara shivered, he wondered what Hidan had in mind for that rabbit… it couldn't be worse than being impaled with a blunt fork… or could it?

"Ahem, blondie, are you listening to me, boy?"

Deidara turned his head towards the receptionist, a glint of irritation in his eyes. He hated being called that name, it seemed to follow him everywhere, to every school, and with it, came the past.

"Can I have my timetable now?" Deidara asked, with a hint of sarcasm glazing over his words.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow, detecting the irritation the blond was vaguely showing. She shrugged and sifted through her paper. Deidara and Hidan waiting patiently for what seemed like forever.

_Damn, how much paperwork does one receptionist need?_

He narrowed his eyes, as he saw a picture of a silver haired man, wearing a mask and a teaching uniform on top of the pile of supposed paper work.

_So it isn't all paperwork then… and to think, I almost started to feel sorry for her doing all that 'hard work'._

She held out a piece of paper, still sifting through all the 'paper work' on her desk.

"You going to take it then, boy, or do I have to wave it in your face for you to notice it?"

It took Deidara a couple of moments for it to register that she was talking to him. Gingerly, he reached out a hand to grab the piece of paper, but Hidan grabbed it first.

"Hey, we got most of our classes together, Dei! All except Math's, English and Art!" Hidan gave one of his signature grins to Deidara, which he gladly replied with his own.

"I can't wait, un! It's going to be a blast!" Hidan looked at his friend in confusion, and Deidara started to chuckle to himself.

_Maybe school won't be as bad as I first thought…_

"Can you two 'love birds' get to your next class and out of my sight? Merely looking at you makes me feel sick!"

Deidara blushed furiously, and shot the receptionist a look of detest, before being dragged out to the hallway by Hidan.

"I can't wait until I can kill that fucking rabbit, always mocking me; every time I go to that fucking reception with that fucking shit excuse of a receptionist that perves on all the fucking male teachers in this shit school." Hidan pouted, earning a chuckle from Deidara.

_He looks kinda cute when he pouts, like a little kid that can't get what he wants…_

"What type of people are you into, un?" Deidara blurted out, instantly regretting his question when Hidan gave him a look of confusion. He raised his eyebrow, amusement clear in his features.

"What kind of stupid question is that, Deidara?" Hidan replied, a small smile playing at his lips.

"One that you answer, un." Deidara mumbled, too embarrassed too look his friend in the eyes.

"Well, I'm not gay, if that's what you're trying to say, though I know some pretty eager little fuckers who prefer dick, if that's what you're into" Hidan chuckled at his own joke, trying to cover up the slight blush that entered through his still bruised cheek.

"N-neither a-am I, un!" Deidara stammered. To be honest, he didn't really know. He had never really experienced love, the feeling being an entirely new emotion that he knew nothing about. So really, he didn't know who he was into.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh that both chilled him to the bones, yet warmed his heart to the very core. It was a cackle of a sorts, but one that was filled with happiness and amusement. It made Deidara smile just listening to it.

Hidan stared at the two timetables, comparing the blonds lessons with his own again.

"You got History with me next, the teachers a little piece of shit, always fucking late, so we might just make it there before he wipes the floor with us" Deidara looked up just as Hidan moved his gaze to Deidaras, and he looked into the silver haired boys were a purple-ish color, but there was something else, something…deeper. He stared at the boy, trying to figure out what it could be.

_Wait… I see it now. His eyes are filled with… with pain. The same pain that I've seen in my own eyes, countless times. A pain that's deeper than just physical damage. I can see the sadness that accompanies the cheerful purple eyes. Rimmed with sorrow. What could have caused this pain? How is he so… happy? How can he conceal that much pain in his cheerful grin, his carefree manor. He has suffered, as I have suffered, I can tell. We both share the same pain…_

"Hey blondie, you gonna stop staring at me and start moving your fucking slow ass down to class, or you just gonna sit there like a lifeless dummy all day?"

Deidara snapped out of his trance, face blushing as he shook his head and followed Hidan down the corridor, yelling for him to slow down.

Hidan frowned, facing away from the blond. He knew Deidara knew, and it troubled him. The way he looked into his eyes. How the expressions on his face changed from realization, to confusion, and, towards the end, Hidan thought he could detect a hint of admiration on the blonds face. _There was no pity, no sadness… he didn't look down at me either.._

A small smile graced Hidans lips, as he observed the blond running to catch up to him.

"Hey, un, any chance you can go just a little more slower?" Deidara called out to Hidan.

"Fine, dipshit, but don't blame me when we are even later to lessons than we are now… Not that I care, I hardly go to lessons anyway" Hidan stopped and waited for Deidara to catch up to him. Starting up a slower pace as he reached him.

"Thanks, un!"

Hidan grinned at the blond, who immediately smiled back.

_It's actually quite sad. The walls I have put up, the smile I've put on countless times, the mask that has fooled my closest friends for years and years, the emotions no ones even realized were there. I had everyone fooled. Yet out of nowhere comes this boy, who in less than an hour, has already seen through the mask, jumped over the wall, and peeked into the room of my overflowing emotions I struggle each day to contain, and acts as if nothings happened._

_I wonder why I lied to him when he asked me that question earlier. I wonder, would he still like me if I told him the truth…?_

Hidan shook his head slightly and continued walking, making sure the blond was still following him, and walked in the direction of their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Author here! Will be posting next chapter soon, hopefully. Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I have confirmed there will be Yaoi in future chapters, so read at your own risk from now on. Thankyou!<strong>

~**RavenHeart**


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you don't want me to walk in first?" Hidan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No un, I don't want to be mistaken as shy if I walk in behind someone else." Deidara replied, shaking a bit from the nerves he was feeling. He wondered what all his classmates were going to be like… whether they would like him or not.

"You sound like you've done this before"

"Yeah, un, I move around a lot."

"Okay then, blondie, don't say I didn't warn you" Hidan smirked, taking a couple of steps back from the door.

Deidara frowned, but chose to ignore his friend's unusual behavior.

_Unusual, how would I know how he usually acts, I only met him, like, half an hour ago. _

_The doors slightly open, that's… unusual._

Whatever, Deidara wasn't going to mess this up. This school was his last chance at a normal life, and he sure as heck wasn't going to blow it.

He slowly pushed open the door, ready to explain to the teacher why he was late, when a flurry of water pummeled down onto his head and back, accompanied by the loud thump of something hitting the floor besides him. He slowly brought his hands up to his eyes, wiping the liquid off and hesitantly opening his eyes. He quickly surveyed the scene in front of him, noticing a bucket to his right. _Those bastards._

His eyes slowly made way to the figure standing in front of him. His hair was blond, same color as Deidara's, but shorter and messier. The boy looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the now soaked Deidara. He blushed slightly and mumbled out a quiet 'sorry', which Deidara could just about hear. Deidara started to shake in anger, the whole class staring at the scene playing out before them.

"Damn, Naruto, you've really gone and done it this time" shouted one of the occupants of the classroom.

"Yeah, Naruto, remember. We were getting a new classmate today" another person pointed out.

Deidara was close to bursting, he knew it. No, he had to stay calm. First impressions always count…_ first impressions._ He could hear Hidan behind him, trying to contain his laughter, but failing, as he finally gave up the act and fell to the floor, laughing hysterically, gasping for air. _Keep calm Deidara, just keep calm._

"Yeah, don't you know it's rude to soak a girl with water like that, have you no shame!" another voice, female this time, added.

Something inside Deidara snapped. He felt humiliation, despair, sadness. He turned his head back to the blond. Cold eyes meeting the blonds nervous ones.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT, UN, AND I'M A GUY, YA KNOW, STOP GETTING MY GENDER MIXED UP ALREADY, UN!"

The entire class gazed at the new kid. Eyes wide and jaws hanging open.

_Good, at least I managed to get my point across…_

"YOU'RE A BOY!" The blond boy in front of him exclaimed, shock etched into his features.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED, DIPSHIT" Deidara exclaimed, angry that that was all the blond cared about right now.

"Oh… yeah. Umm… well… I sorta… umm…" the boy took a deep breath, then continued.

"Well… you see… our teacher… was kinda late… so I decided to… ya know… play a prank on him or something… I d-didn't really count on someone… else walking in, ya know?"

Deidara was about to reply to that, when a voice behind him cut him off.

"Looks like we have a confession, hmm? Naruto, did you really think that would work on me… it hasn't worked the last 45 times, what made you think this time would be any different?"

Deidara turned around to see a tall man with silvery white hair, wearing a mask and a suit.

… _Where have I seen this guy before?_

The blond boy, Naruto, looked towards the masked man and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Uhh… 45th time lucky, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto replied, massaging the back of his neck with his right hand, all the while grinning.

"What a lovely first impression Miss Deidara here must have of you all." The teacher known as Kakashi implied sarcastically. Hidan attempted to stifle a laugh, but he was too late, instead clutching his side as he burst out laughing. Deidara could hear chuckles from the rest of the class. He mentally sighed.

"Sir… I'm a guy, un!" Deidara exclaimed, clearly pissed off.

"Oh… are you sure?" Kakashi replied, a feint mischievous glint in his eyes.

The whole class burst out laughing. Deidara put his face in his hands and groaned quietly.

"Okay class, enough, quiet now. Here, Deidara, take this" Kakashi held out a towel to Deidara, who looked at the teacher in confusion.

"I keep it handy in case anything like… this, were to occur."

"Thanks, un" Deidara mumbled, graciously accepting the towel and rubbing at his uniform with it, to no avail.

"You can go and sit down now, Hidan." Kakashi pointed out to the boy, still clutching his sides and giggling.

"Hell nah, the day I attend this fucking class is the day someone actually meets blondie over here and can tell he's a boy"

"My mum could tell I was a boy, un…"

"You sure about that?" Someone from the back of the class shouted out, met with a wave of laughter from the other kids.

"I could tell he was a boy, Hidan, though with you, im still not too sure?" A boy in the front row with a ponytail said.

"Shut the fuck up, Shikamaru! No one asked for your shit opinion." Hidan huffed, then pouted.

"You do have rather wide hips, Hidan un." Deidara replied, grinning from ear to ear, water still dripping down his soaked hair.

"So do you, blondie, and you got long hair, everyone thinks you're a female."

"Everyone thought you were a girl when you first came here too, Hidan, and if you've already forgotten, you also have longer hair than the average male…"

"Shikamaru, shut the fuck up before I walk over to your lazy fucking ass and beat the living shit out of you"

"Alright… geez, just trying to help blondie out over there" The boy known as Shikamaru pointed over to the soaked Deidara.

"Asswipe" Hidan turned around, ready to bolt out of the door, but the teacher was already behind him.

"Hidan, go and sit down… Now. You are not going to skip another one of my classes, that is an order. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi looked at Hidan, a glint of red momentarily flashed by in his left eye. Hidan shivered. He hated those eyes.

"Fine… Sensei, but don't expect me to fucking learn shit, okay?"

"Hidan… you **will **learn… or else"

Hidan shrunk away from the teachers glare, and mumbled something about how he would love to sacrifice everyone to Jashin or something, before turning around and making his way to the empty desk in the corner of the room.

"Deidara, you can go and sit next to Kisame and Kimmimaro."

_Shit, when the hell did that Kimmimaro guy get here?_

"K-Kisame, un?" Deidara asked sheepishly.

"KISAME" Kakashi shouted making Deidara jump a bit. A boy at the back raised his hand. His skin looked a bit… blue, and he had Gills tattooed to both sides of his face. As Deidara walked closer to Kisame, the boy grinned, and Deidara grimaced. All of his teeth were sharpened finely, to a point, in two perfect rows. His whole appearance reminded Deidara of a shark.

"Hello, Kisame, un" Deidara said politely to the boy.

"Hey, blondie" Kisame replied his smile showing of the finely pointed teeth.

"T-The names D-Deidara, un" Deidara pointed out, a bit scared of what the shark boy may do to him if he was angered. To Deidara's relief, the boy just smiled back.

"Yeah, but blondie suits ya better" Kisame pointed out. Deidara pouted.

"But I **hate **that nickname, un"

"Fine… but only because you look cute when you pout… Deidara?"

Deidara raised his eyebrow, a mischievous gleam passed through his eyes.

"Are you trying to make a move on me, un? He asked.

The boy chuckled, waving his hands around his head in amusement.

"Nah, I have a Boyfriend already, and anyway, I wouldn't be able to put up with the constant 'un's' all the time."

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a speech impediment, un! Wait… did you just say… boyfriend? Does that mean you're gay?" Deidara asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, most the guys I know are gay, besides a few."

"Really, un! That's great!"

They continued talking to each other, exchanging stories, filling the empty silence of the classroom with joyful laughter, all the while oblivious to the death glares they were receiving from the person sat next to Deidara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Author here, sorry for the long update, will get better at updating soon, hopefully. Thanks!**

**~Raven**

* * *

><p>As the class finished, Deidara turned round to see where Hidan was sitting. His eyes wandered to place he saw him stalk of to when forced to endure the hardships of attending class. Sure enough, Deidara's roaming eyes locked onto the figure of the silver-haired zealot, slipping the pen the teacher had lent him in his pocket.<p>

"Hey, un!" Deidara called from the opposite side of the class, making his way through the maze of pulled out chars and slanted tables.

Hidan looked towards the voice, a mock frown playing at his lips.

"Don't you 'Hey, un!' me! You made me attend an actual. fucking. class. You asswipe. You ruined my personal record!"

Deidara grinned back, his hand reaching up to brush his fringe out of his face, his amusement gleaming in his eyes. He swore suddenly and lowered his hand, mentally beating himself for almost letting Hidan see. He looked up into the lilac/purple eyes of the silver haired boy, searching for any sign that he had seen what Deidara wanted to hide so desperately from the world.

Deidara finally let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. All he could see was confusion on the other boys face.

"Why do you always do that, go to brush away your fringe, then freeze as if the whole of Antarctica was shoved down your fucking trousers?" Hidan asked, tilting his head a little to the right, lips slightly open.

_Damn, not that face, anything but that face…_

"I…it's n…no…nothing, u-un!" Deidara replied hastily, looking down to the floor, a blush making his way to his face.

"Umm, okay then, blondie. What the fuck do you have next, so I know where to avoid being dragged into class for the 2nd fucking time today?" Hidan quickly replied with his usual sarcastic tone a little unsure this time.

Deidara took out his timetable, already partially ripped and folded. He examined it closely, eyes scanning through the days until he reached what lesson he was to have next. His face lit up, happiness evident on his features.

"Art, un! I have art next!"

"Thank-Jashin I don't have art with you, blondie!" Hidan smiled that signature smile of his, his eyes wide, which hinted that he was going to do something very mischievous, very reckless, or very stupid.

"Hidan, un…"

It was too late, Hidan had already ran out of the classroom, heading anywhere but his next lesson, Deidara presumed.

"But un… I still don't know where my classroom is…"

Deidara sighed, slung his bag over his shoulders, and walked out of the history classroom.

It was almost 15 minutes before he managed to find his art classroom. Which he stumbled upon purely by chance

He stood outside for a couple of seconds, pondering on whether he should knock first, or just enter.

_Might as well knock… even if it's just to be polite._

Deidara knocked gently on the door, in his usual knocking pattern, four knocks, a pause, then two more knocks. He heard a muffled voice from within, presumably calling for him to come in.

He entered slowly, looking up, making sure no more buckets of water were heading his way any time soon. This was a mistake, as he then did not have time to see the paint- covered sponge flying towards his distracted face.

"…"

Deidara stood statue still, red paint oozing down his shocked face, like blood, it dripped lazily onto the floor, gathering in a pool of color beneath his feet.

_How does this always seem to happen as I'm walking through the door…?_

He opened his eyes slowly, the paint dripping from his eyelashes giving him an almost demonic look. His face was expressionless; he had been in this situation too many times before to be surprised by it now. No, it was the shrieking voice he heard afterwards that, for weeks to come, would haunt Deidara's dreams and lurk in the darkest corners of his nightmares.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH, TOBI DOESN'T LIKE DEMONS, DEMONS EAT GOOD BOYS, LIKE TOBI. NARUTO, PLEEEEEASE HELP TOBI MAKE THE DEMON GO AWAY BY CHUCKING MORE STUFF AT IT"

_Naruto again… huh._

Deidara looked up, just in time to see another paint-soaked sponge hurtling towards him. He swayed slightly to the left, watching as the heavy sponge hit the wall behind him, watching in satisfaction as it slid back down the wall, leaving a trail of red paint behind it.

Deidara swiveled his head back to face his attackers, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

_Was that the best they could d…_

His thoughts were interrupted as a third sponge made contact with his face, causing him to stumble a bit to the right. He straightened up a bit, not about to be shown up by a couple of kids with no apparent appreciation for art…

_Splash_. Another sponge flew into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain, as the memories of the fight before school came back to him.

_I swear, once I catch the little fuckers that started this…_

Another sponge flew towards him, his eyes widened, as he realized, that in his current state, he could barely move, let alone dodge another art utensil of death.

And then it hit him.

It hit him somewhere no teenage boy should ever have to be hit, the one part specifically owned by the male species, the one part that hurt like hell if hit with anything, let alone a heavy sponge weighed down with paint.

Deidara could only emit a small gasp of pain, before sinking down onto the floor, eyes closing, in an attempt to block out the pain.

"Tobi, calm the hell down… have you been eating sugar again…"

"TOBI KILLED THE EVIL DEMON, CAUSE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

Deidara groaned, lifting his head up, before slowly pushing his body upright again. Balancing on trembling feet, he managed to steady himself, leaning heavily on the door frame beside him.

He looked in front of him, eyes locked onto the boy holding yet another paint sponge, trembling slightly. He was taller than Deidara was, with dark black hair, sticking up in messy spikes, like he hasn't brushed it for years. On his face was an orange mask, with only one eyehole, black swirls traveling across the mask, all to end up back at the hole for his eye.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH, TOBI DIDN'T KILL THE DEMON, NOW THE DEMON'S GONNA KILL TOBI! SASORI- SENPAI, HEEEEEELP ME!"

Tobi dove over his desk, onto a rather displeased redhead's lap sitting opposite him.

"Tobi, you piece of shit, get your lazy ass out of my fucking lap **now** before I take this cheap excuse of a paintbrush and shove it so far up your arse that…"

"Not if I get there first, redhead" Deidara growled, loud enough for the taller boy to hear.

The boy, known as Sasori, turned his head to stare at the blond standing by the door, as if he only now was taking note of his existence. His face was expressionless, but his eyes betrayed his emotions, whether purposely or accidental. The look sent shivers down his spine. Sasori stood up calmly, causing a cowering Tobi to hit the floor with a thud and a sharp cry of pain. Oblivious to this fact, Sasori stalked over to where the defiant blond stood, his flaming red hair and his lean body practically oozed power, and Deidara hesitated a little, before standing at his full height again, which was slightly shorter than Sasori. He stared up at the redhead, daring him to try something…

And he did just that.

Deidara couldn't hold back a squeak of surprise when the redhead suddenly leapt forwards with a grace the blond thought inhumanly possible, and grabbed his collar, lifting him up off the ground easily and pinning him to the wall behind him.

Deidara began to struggle, refusing to let the redhead overpower him like this, until he saw the redhead lean forwards, his lips barely centimeters away from Deidara's ear. For a few seconds, all Deidara could feel was Sasori's breath grazing his ear. The suspense was nerve racking. Time seemed to be at a standstill for the two of them, as if they were now the only people left on the universe. Deidara froze as he felt the redhead take a long breath in, and for the first time in ages, he felt true fear. And it was agonizing.

"_Call me redhead again, and trust me, I __**will not**__hesitate to kill you."_

He could only just hear that soft whisper, meant for his ears only. But he knew the redhead was truly willing to go that far, seeing the anger in his grey eyes, as he finally ceased to struggle in his arms, instead choosing to hang limply in his grasp, grudgingly accepting defeat.

"Hmmph"

Deidara fell crashing down to the floor, finally free of the stronger boys grip. He looked up and glared at the boys already turned back, his aura strangely calm considering his usually explosive personality. He got up and dust himself off, aware of the many pairs of eyes turned his way, looking him up and down, judging him for the useless crap new people usually were. Either useless or a reject, those are the only two catagories ment for new kids.

_Which one would I fall under?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Soooo… where's the teacher, un?"

Deidara leaned against the wall, legs crossed in an attempt to regain his cool composure. Red paint drying on his once silky hair, weighed down by the events of the school day thus far… and it hasn't even been three hours yet.

"OH, TOBI KNOWS, TOBI'S A GOOD BOY, AFTER ALL, AND WHAT KIND OF GOOD BOY DOESN'T KNOW WHERE HIS TEACHER…"

A growl from the redhead quickly silenced the annoying boy with the orange mask, to the obvious relief of everyone else in the class. Deidara noticed, however, a certain group of girls looking over their shoulders at Sasori, then turning back around to giggle and gossip about who knows what. Deidara huffed.

_How does a jerk like him have all those girls pawning over him… seriously, I don't get it._

He heard the sound of obnoxious giggling again, and turned his head towards the girls, half tempted to tell them to shut the hell up and go die in a hole. His eyes made contact with that of a girl with pink hair, sitting with a gang of around five other girls who were also looking Deidara's way. She blushed bright red and turned around, to the laughter of her friends, which she quickly silenced with a couple of hand gestures.

_How… annoying._

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, in a bid to find maybe some peace in the back of his mind. However, he suddenly had the feeling he was being closely monitored by another.

_Just ignore it Deidara… it's probably that obnoxious looking pink haired girl again. Damn, I even hate the look of her._

He retreated farther still, to the back of his mind, where he sought solitude from all other presences. But alas, the penetrating gaze broke through the mental fortress he had constructed, and continued to stare at Deidara, as if nothing had happened.

Deidara mentally groaned to himself, his over active imagination didn't help with his solitude; honestly, it was only someone staring at him, why did his imagination have to make it worse?

He half opened his eyes, a lazy, bored expression on his face, looking for the one who was disturbing his thoughts. His eyes made contact with a certain redhead and noticed, with disdain, that the only free seat in the classroom was the one next to him. Sasori growled and looked away from the blond, but soon turned back to him when his eyes closed again.

_Why is he still staring at me…?_

He really wanted to make something in this class, but his stubbornness refused to let him sit next to the redhead, not just yet…

"Ahem, Deidara-chan?" A voice in front of him spoke, chucking him back into the boring reality he was forced to face. He opened his eyes, and to his annoyance, came face to face with the pink haired girl from before, she blushed a shade darker, eyes downcast. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes again, guessing as to what was about to happen.

"Un…" He replied lazily, eyes still closed.

"M-my name's S- Sakura, I s-saw you over here and…" She took a deep breath

"… and I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?" She rushed this, eyes downcast. The whole room suddenly went silent, wondering as to the response the blond would give to the desperate pink haired girl.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked the girl up and down, then closed his eyes again.

It stayed like that for a couple of minutes, no one in the room talking, everyone, besides Sasori, who carried on carving his block of wood, staring intently at the scene playing out before them.

The minutes seemed like hours, dragging by slowly. Finally, Sakura had enough, and turned around to make her way back to where her friends were sitting, when she was stopped by a calm voice behind her.

"Sakura… hm?" She whirled around, once more facing the emotionless blond.

"Yes, Dei-chan?" She gave him a cute smile, wondering if that would help win the sexy blond over. He gave a small smirk, closing his eyes fully once more.

"Hmm, sorry, un. Not interested. Not my type. Quite annoying. Pink hair that's obviously been dyed. Skirt so short your ass is basically hanging out of it. Slutty looking, and altogether pretty ugly to look at, if I say so myself."

He opened his eyes again, happy to see his miniature speech had its effect on her, as she stood there, mouth wide open in shock. She quickly got over her initial shock though, as she stormed over to Deidara, palm raised. Deidara caught the hand just before it made contact with his face, he didn't even flinch.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget, you call me Dei-chan **ever **again I will go down to the boy I saw you lip locked with earlier and casually mention to him his girlfriend had attempted to cheat on him for about the fifth time today. "

Sakura stared down at her wrist in utter shock, her mind trying to comprehend what the blond had said to her. He smiled sweetly at her and shoved her hand away, walking over to the empty seat next to Sasori, who had almost finished his wooden carving of what looked like a puppet of sorts, with a hunched back and a long pointed tail.

Deidara reached into his bag and pulled out some clay, fiddling with it absentmindedly. He found his gaze wandering to the redheads puppet, gazing at the magnificent detail put into every chip of the wood.

"What the hell you staring at, brat?"

Deidara jumped, startled at the voice that pulled him so abruptly back into reality. He dropped the clay figure of a bird he was working on onto the floor, squishing one of the wings from the impact of the damage.

"Look what you made me do, asswipe!" Deidara huffed and bent down to retrieve the squashed figurine, examining it thoroughly before squishing it back into a ball with a sigh. Sasori blinked and turned away, going back to the carving of his puppet.

"Guess I don't care altogether that much, un. I was going to blow it up or something anyway…"

Sasori continued working, not even batting an eyelid, so it surprised Deidara when he finally decided to speak.

"Your clay works not to bad, brat, though why you would want to blow up a… decent sculpture is beyond stupid." Sasori concluded, eyes never straying from the puppet in his hand.

"It's because true art is fleeting, un. People appreciate art more when it's only there for a short amount of time." Deidara replied, beginning to form another shape with the ball of clay in his hand.

Sasori's hand slammed onto the table, cracking it slightly on impact. Deidara's face soon turned from shock, back into amusement, happy that he could push the obnoxious redhead that far.

"Tch, wrong, brat. True art is eternal. Meant to be admired for its true brilliance for as long as time allows it. What's the point in art being fleeting if you can only see it once? Honestly, I thought you looked pretty stupid, though I never thought you would be this deprived of basic knowledge, brat"

Deidara grit his teeth, anger boiling up in him, filling him up from head to toe in pure rage.

_No one mocks __**my**__ art… ever._

Deidara pounced, rugby tackling the taller boy to the floor, struggling to pin his arms behind his head, Sasori, already over the initial shock, sent a well aimed punch to Deidara's stomach, hitting his target with a satisfying gasp of pain as the blond boy fell to the side of him, gasping for breath.

Sasori stood up and dusted himself off, staring down at the blond on the floor, a smirk plastered to his face. Deidara groaned and looked up at the redhead, face twisted in pain.

"That's so… not fair… un!" Deidara said, between breaths.

"You could… clearly tell… I was winded when you… first pinned me to the wall, un"

Sasori merely shrugged and walked back to his seat, oblivious to the praise sent in his direction.

Deidara, though, was well aware of the dirty glances he was receiving; he could hear clearly the insults whispered among the other pupils. He was still on the floor, lying on his side, wishing he could be anywhere, anywhere other than this place. He, again, felt one pair of eyes stare at him harder than anyone else's. He turned, just in time to see the redheads face swivel back to his almost finished puppet.

Deidara had had enough; he wasn't going to be beaten by some pompous redhead that has a misguided view on art. He slowly got up onto his hands and knees, panting at the effort. In front of him, Sasori's brow rose slightly, back to watching the blond he had just injured. On shaky hands and legs, he pushed himself upright, swaying a bit as his vision went temporarily black, but steadied himself with his one hand against the wall.

He turned to Sasori, lips curled upwards in a snarl.

"Don't you **ever** question my artistic views again, you… you… you fucking strawberry pop tart!"

Sasori's expression turned to one of shock and disbelief as the blond stormed out of the classroom, the other pupils faces a mix of confusion and slight amusement.

"Did he seriously just call me a… a strawberry pop tart?" Sasori asked Tobi sitting opposite him.

"No Sasori-senpai, Tobi heard it all, and Deidara-senpai said you were a **fucking** strawberry pop tart. Tobi wants a strawberry pop tart! Tobi is a good boy…"

Sasori ignored the hyperactive teenagers rambling and stared once more at the open door to the classroom.

_Out of all the insults he could have chosen, he called me a strawberry pop tart… how annoying._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just want to point out the strawberry pop tart thing is actually from a fan summary of the anime Black Butler season 2 episode 1, and has been my preferred insult ever since I first saw it, anyway, that was just to make sure nothing would be sued for copyright or anything. Have fun reading, sorry i'm an extremely lazy person that doesn't update to often. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the characters so far, even though I wish I did. Might as well get all the copyright over and done with now, ya know.<em>**

**_~Raven_**


End file.
